


We are Family

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Can't Help Falling [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: The Mustang family is about to increase by one and everyone is excited. Despite their excitement, Riza is worried about being a first-time mother, Roy's teenage daughter, Isabelle, is worried that she'll be forgotten about and Roy is trying to keep his girls happy! Baby!fic.





	We are Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokypup49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/gifts).



> Pokypup49 said: I wish it would have been longer.. maybe you can make another of them meeting the new baby? It's just too cute!
> 
> Ask and you will receive! Thank you so much for this request. I really enjoyed writing it.

It was the middle of the summer. Riza felt hot, sweaty and enormous. Why did there have to be the worst heatwave in Amestrian history when she was eight months pregnant? They were sitting inside in the shade and she was still much too hot.

Riza and Roy had married not even a year ago now. They had settled into married but like everything, it wasn’t without its challenges especially when they had a teenage girl to worry about. Isabelle was Roy’s daughter from a previous marriage. He had been a widower when she first met him. What was first a business relationship had blossomed into a strong and valued friendship and ended in love and marriage. Riza loved Isabelle but she wasn’t naive enough to ignore the fact that it was going to be an adjustment for the young girl. An only child with a close relationship with her father had caused some hiccups at the beginning of their romantic relationship. 

Riza leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. Her hand ran protectively over her burgeoning belly. 

“Hey little one, I can’t wait for you to get out.”

“Don’t be in too much of a hurry. It’s a little early yet.”

Riza looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled. “Well, husband, that’s all well and good for you to say.”

Roy grimaced and sat down beside her.  He wiped her brow and kissed her temple. 

"Comfortable?" he asked wrapping his arm around her. 

_ Too warm. _

“I was!” She groaned lightly pushing him away. "I'm sorry, Roy, I’m too warm for cuddling right now."

"I'm not that warm." 

He stuck out his lip in an adorable pout. A grown man should not be able to do that.

She arched an eyebrow. "You're like a furnace, sweetheart."

He made a huffing noise. "Fine - how about I go down to the store and get some Ice cream?"

"Mint chocolate chip?" she asked hopefully.

He stood up and smirked at her. "But of course."

"Get a big tub, so there’s some for Isabelle too."

"Outnumbered by women," he muttered good-naturedly.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Who knows for how long? Maybe Bump is a boy."

"Or another beautiful daughter?" he countered.

Riza felt the baby kick inside her, both a weird and comforting feeling. “I can’t wait to meet them, whoever they are.”

Her husband gave her a soppy grin. “There’s nothing better than holding them in your arms for the first time, knowing you made them and that you would tear down the world for them.”

He looked a million miles away for a moment. Riza knew he was thinking of Isabelle’s arrival. In some ways, she was jealous that he had shared this first with someone else. Isabelle’s mom felt like someone she would never be able to compete with. You can’t compete with a dead woman after all. Not that she wanted to bit sometimes she worried that she would fall short and be less than he expected. She didn’t want to feel this way but she couldn’t help it. 

“Are you alright, love?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking. It’s a little scary you know.”

“I’ll be right there with you holding your hand.”

“I’ll be alright then, she says. “Your hand has special healing properties.”

“You just ruined a lovely moment.”

“Go on, get me my ice cream, Mr Mustang before I melt.”

Isabelle walks into the living room.  Her long hair is tied up into a ponytail and she is wearing sweats. 

“Hey, Riza! Dad!”

Roy beams at his daughter and gives a theatrical bow. “I have been assigned an ice cream mission, Fair Isabelle.”

Riza rolls her eyes.

“Don’t forget about me,” the teenager says, “make sure you get enough for me too.”

“As if you would allow me to,” he teases.

Isabelle tries to punch him on the arm as he passes but he ducks out of the way and out the door. Riza smothers a laugh at their antics. That was one of the reasons that made her fall in love with Roy Mustang. He was a wonderful father. She only hoped she could be a good mother.

Riza is sitting on the couch and fanning herself with a magazine. The girl stretches and yawns. 

“How was your walk?” the blonde asks.

“A terrible decision, Riza.” She pinches the bridge of her nose and sits on the edge of the couch. “You were right. It’s too warm.”

Riza bit back a smile. “I do make sense from time to time.”

Isabelle smiles, her green eyes gleaming.

“How’s Bump Mustang today?” she asks. “Is my brother or sister going to be a troublemaker?”

“Kids are always going to be trouble, or so your dad says.” She rubs her belly. “Baby is very active today, won’t stop moving around.” 

Almost as if the baby heard her, pain blossoms in her abdomen at a particularly hard kick. 

Isabelle sees Riza wince suddenly and she is on her feet. “The - the baby? Is it coming?”

The blonde laughs at the wide-eyed expression of her stepdaughter. She couldn’t help herself. 

“No need to panic just yet, Izzy.”

“No need to laugh.” Isabelle plops herself down again. “Don’t be so mean. It’s going to be soon.”

“Yeah,” Riza says softly.

She was excited to meet her baby but she was also terrified. Roy had done this before with his late wife, the woman she would never be able to touch. Isabelle’s mom. What if she wasn’t cut out to be a mom? What if he kept comparing her to his first wife? What if he found or lacking or she disappointed him? What if?

“Riza, you know you’re a good stepmom, this baby is lucky to have you.”

Riza looks up. How did she know what she thinking or was it just a lucky guess?

“Thanks, Izzy, She or he is going to be lucky to have such a wonderful big sister!”

“I like to think so!”

  
___________  
  


Isabelle takes out her earphones. Her head pounds.

“Stupid equations,” she mutters under her breath. 

Her dad is working from home these days; he wants to be around when Riza goes into labour. Riza is due any day now. She smiles at the thought of her impending sibling. It still doesn’t feel real. She has been an only child all her life. She has only just gotten used to sharing her dad with Riza. Marriage suits him. Riza makes him happy and her dad deserves to be happy again. They are still in the honeymoon stage. As a teenager ought to do, she pretends to be disgusted at their open displays of affection even though it warms her heart really.

Isabelle stretches and contemplates asking her dad for help with her homework. She opens the door and is surprised to hear the sound of someone running downstairs. 

Is it happening? Is she going to meet Bump Mustang soon?

She runs down the carpeted stairs, two at a time. Hughes is at the door and Roy has his arm around Riza.

“Hughes, take her to the car,” Roy says- “I’ll just grab the bag and tell-” He trails off, “Isabelle.”

“I’m getting my stuff.” Isabelle turns to go up the stairs.

“No, Isabelle,” he calls and she turns, “you can’t come. It’s going to take a while despite what you see in the movies.”

“I don’t mind waiting.”

“But I do,” Roy says gently, “Look, sweetheart, I promise you’ll be the first person to see the baby when they arrive. I’ll keep you updated, I promise.”

She sticks out her lower lip and crosses her arms.  _ Is this how it is going to be from now on? I get sidelined for the new baby. _ She storms back up the stairs hoping her dad will come after her. She knows she is being childish but she can’t see why she can’t be there. Slamming the door behind her, she throws herself onto the bed. She could take her iPad, her iPod or a book. She could keep herself entertained. She is not a child anymore. She wants to meet her brother or sister. More importantly, she doesn’t want to sidelined from this new family they are creating. She knows her dad loves her, Riza too, but a baby will change everything. 

The door opens and despite herself, she looks up. 

Roy peers around the door. “Hughes will come and get you as soon as she goes to the delivery ward. You didn’t give me a chance to tell you before you stormed off.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise!” He comes into the room and sits beside her. “Gracia and Elicia are here to keep you company. Your Grandma is out of town but she is coming over later.”

“Will it really take that long?” she asks desperately. 

How is she supposed to wait around for news?

He shrugs his shoulders. “It may or it may not but we’re not going to forget about you, alright?”

She nods, shame colouring her cheeks. This strop was the last thing Riza needed.

“Tell Riza, I’m sorry.”

Roy gives her a quick hug. “I will.” He lets go and stands up. “She insisted I come to talk to you first, so I expect you to give her a proper apology in person.”

Isabelle dips her head.

Roy continues, “And I want you to promise me that you won’t use this as an excuse not to do your homework.”

She lifts her chin. “But, Dad?”

“No excuses.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine - I think having a brother or sister would be enough.”

He looks at her, and there’s a strange gleam in his eyes. 

“What is it?” she asks.

“The next time I am going to see you, you’re going to be a big sister.” 

  
___________  
  


Isabelle walks down the corridor. She checks the signs wondering where the maternity ward is. 

“Are you lost, love?” asks a nurse. “Visiting hours are over, you know.”

“My stepmom’s in here. She’s having a baby.”

“Isabelle?”

Her stomach plummets. It’s Hughes and she is going to be in huge trouble. 

The nurse pats her arm. “I see you’ve found your dad.”

The woman is gone before Isabelle can correct her.

“Isabelle, what are you doing here?” Hughes' eyes are as round as saucers. 

She lifts her chin. “I thought I was supposed to see the baby first after Riza and Dad.”

“And you will be,” the bespectacled man says softly, “I am only here to check in. Roy has given me orders to stay close so that I can get you here as soon as anything happens.”

“Oh.”

Again, she is left feeling childish at her outburst.

Hughes rubs the back of his neck. “Right now, Riza needs your dad. You should be at home. It’s late.”

“It’s 10 o’clock, Hughes,” she pleads, “can I please stay here? Dad doesn’t need to know.”

“Not a chance!” He shakes his head. “I’m taking you home. How did you get here anyway?”

She crosses her arms. “I took the bus.”

“I won’t tell your dad about this but I expect that you’ll tell him yourself when he has less on his mind.” 

Under his beady eye, she dips her head. 

“Fine,” she says. 

“My poor Gracia may be wondering where you are.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“I’m fifteen not twelve,” she says hotly. “I don’t know why Dad insisted on getting her to stay. I would be fine on my own.”

“Clearly, he was right because here you are.”

Isabelle felt the heat creep up her face. She wanted to argue and insist on staying. Waiting at home, trying to pretend nothing was happening was torture.

“Listen, Izzy, my wife worries about you like you were her own. And your father is a man possessed when he is worried about you.”

“Soon Elicia is going to be a teenager.” she points out.

His face goes pale. “Don’t remind me.”

  
________  
  


Roy looks down at his wife and newly born baby with tears in his eyes. This is it, that heady euphoric feeling. Riza has never looked so beautiful. He can’t imagine doing what she has had to do. Men really have the easy part of it. Riza’s grip on his hand was like a vice and more than once, he thought she was going to break it. It would have been a small price to pay.

“Still like the sound of William, love? Does he look like a William?”

“He doesn’t look distinguished just yet,” she says weakly, “but I’m sure he’ll grow into it.”

“It’s settled then. Hello William Mustang.” He stares down at the tiny baby in Riza’s arms. He’s healthy and so beautiful. “I was right when I told you we would make beautiful babies.” 

Riza chuckles. “You’re incorrigible. “You should go tell Izzy about her baby brother.” 

Kissing her forehead, he says, “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Isabelle should be outside waiting with Chris and Hughes. True to his word, he had told Hughes when they were heading to the delivery room.

Roy is walking on air as goes to the visitor's area. He seems them talking quietly. Even Isabelle is wide awake and she drops to sleep at a moment’s notice.  

  
_________  
  


Isabelle looks down at the tuft of dark hair on the baby’s head. It is undoubtedly the dreaded Mustang mop. 

_ You poor child,  _ she thinks. 

Although on him, she silently concedes it looks kind of cute.

_ Just you wait. _

“He’s so cute,” she says. To her horror, her eyes are wet. She doesn’t want to cry. 

She wasn’t sure how she was going to feel but she knows she feels an overwhelming urge to protect him. 

“Welcome to the family, William,” she says.

“Would you like to hold him?” her father asks. 

Her eyes widen and she is filled with uncertainty. What if she drops him or hurts him or doesn’t hold his head right?

“Don’t worry, you won’t drop him.” Riza smiles at her. She looks exhausted and despite the dark circles around her eyes, she looks happier than Isabelle has ever seen her. 

Her father steps forward. “We trust you, honey. Besides, I’m just right here.”

“What if he cries?” she asks.

Roy chuckles. “Sweetheart, you’re going to have to get used to that.” He looks over his shoulder at Riza. “Sleepless nights of feeding and nappy changing.”

“You better help with those, Daddy,” his wife says. 

“Good luck with that.” Isabelle takes a deep breath and holds out her arms. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Roy places him carefully into her arms, adjusting her hold until it’s just right. She looks down in awe. She has a brother, a baby brother. 

She remembers her dad coming out to tell her the news and the happiness that radiated off him. He held her so tight, she had to remind him that needed to breathe. That joy, she can feel it now in her veins. She loves him. She knows even after a few short minutes, she would do anything for him.

“Hey, William, I’m your big sister, Izzy. I’m going to take real good care of you.” She looks over at Roy and Riza’s matching joy-filled smiles. “You’re part of the family now.”

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Pokypup49 for William's name also.


End file.
